


Чёрт, Уэйд! Что ты сделал с моим Паучком?

by Angelika_Anna



Series: Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Gay Character, Gen, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker in Love, Peter is a Little Shit, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: Тони всегда знал, что Уэйд плохо влияет на его почти-сына-Паркера. Но он и представить себе не мог, что это общение вызовет растроение личности у Питера!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799896
Kudos: 14





	Чёрт, Уэйд! Что ты сделал с моим Паучком?

Тони прикрыл глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Всё вроде бы шло плавно, не предвещая никакой беды. Но он чувствовал, что что-то не так! Чувствовал же! И что же ему мешало проверить свои опасения?

Доверие к Питеру.

Но кто же знал, что в этом он не совсем виноват?

Старк отложил отвёртку, откинувшись на спинку стула. Во всех грехах виноват лишь один человек недогерой и наёмник Уэйд. Уилсон просто плюет на все рамки приличия и лезет к Паркеру, и это несмотря на все его протесты. Не то чтобы их было много… Но все-таки.

Нервы Старка сдавали… Ему срочно нужно было что-то выпить. Дорогого коньяка или скотча, например. О да, это именно то, что ему нужно. Но… Какого черта он пообещал Капитану-сосульке, что бросит пить? Вот кто его тянул за язык? И почему в его жизни так много проблем? Эх… Иногда хотелось плюнуть на все и отказаться к чертям собачьим от всяких забот, но Тони был человеком упрямым и никогда не отступался от своих слов. Даже если был не прав.

Особенно, если был не прав.

Со Стивом у него были особенные отношения, которыми он искренне дорожил. Странно для плэйбоя и миллиардера, да?

Тони встал после двухчасовой работы, чтобы размять тело. Всё-таки шея затекла. И настроение — в ноль. Ну говорило же ему седьмое чувство — поспать до двенадцати, а вот Пеппер заставила работать. Эх… Нет радости в этой жизни.

— Мистер Старк! — в мастерскую вошёл Питер, не забыв перед этим пару раз постучать в дверь. — Можно?

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Тони, обернувшись к нему, а затем недовольно добавил. — Хватит уже «мистерстаркничать», Питер. Ты же Мститель на пол ставки, не забыл?

— Простите, Мистер Старк, — выдал Питер, а после быстро исправился. — Мистер… Тони?

— Просто Тони, Карапуз, — закатил глаза Старк. — Итак, что-то произошло? Опять? Если это Уилсон, то…

— Нет-нет-нет! — Паркер забавно замахал руками. — Он ничего такого не сделал!

— Заметь, я не спрашивал, — Тони усмехнулся, не зная, смеяться или плакать.

Питер густо покраснел, стараясь скрыть свой румянец. Старк тяжело вздохнул, он знал, кто перед ним.

_Личность первая. Питер Паркер обыкновенный.  
Основные качества: добрый (даже слишком), стеснительный, умный (даже иногда слишком) и неспособный никому навредить.  
Места обитания: дом, школа, стажировка, там где нет Уэйда._

Тони в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул. Он был абсолютно уверен, что все происходящее с Питером — вина болтливого наемника!

Всё. Это. Из-за. Него.

Старк был готов убить этого придурка, но тот был бессмертным. К тому же, это бы огорчило Питера…

Одни минусы в жизни, одни минусы.

— Мистер… Тони. Я помню! Тони, — собрался наконец Паркер, — я зашёл за конспектом по физике… Я, кажется, его здесь забыл, когда…

— Когда с Уилсоном пытались подпалить мой стол с помощью спичек и средства для снятия лака. Я даже не знаю, где вы его откопали? Неужели, Уэйд знает что-то помимо убийств и своих тупых шуточек?

— Простите, Ми… Тони, — быстро исправился Питер, шаркая носком ботинка об пол. — Это как-то само…

— «Как-то само»? — закатил глаза Старк. — Ну-ну, посмотрим, что ты мне на это скажешь, когда соберёшься ещё что-то такое натворить. Убью Уилсона, а тебя посажу под домашний арест.

Паркер тяжело вздохнул, и всё ещё красный, взял свой конспект, после чего поспешил скрыться.

Тони хрустнул пальцами, реально представляя, что можно сделать с Уэйдом. О да, это греет его душу. Мужчина сел обратно за стол, признавая, что только так он может отвлечься от плохих мыслей. Конечно, Стив взялся за его «воспитание». Это не пей, так не говори, с этими не спи. И это довольно-таки раздражало супергения…

Ещё как раздражало!

— Работаешь? — в мастерскую вошёл Роджерс.

— Помяни черта, — буркнул он, а Стив непонимающие на него посмотрел. — Стучаться нужно, говорю!

— Так я и стучал, причём минут пять, но видно ты был слишком занят своими мыслями, — хмыкнул Капитан Америка — Как ты там без алкоголя, м?

— Видишь? Просто прекрасно, — фыркнул Тони. — Проверил меня? Теперь можешь проваливать.

— Меня, между прочим, Пеппер позвала. Сказала, что у тебя совершенно нет меры. Или ты совсем не работаешь или становишься трудоголиком, — спокойно проговорил Роджерс, добавив. — Идём прогуляемся?

Старк опять тяжело вздохнул, неохотно кивая, хотя именно сейчас отрываться от работы не было смысла: его новое изобретение для Паука было почти готово. В последнее время Тони только и делал, что совершенствовал всё для костюма Питера. Он решил, что раз уж не может запретить ему геройствовать, то хотя бы у Паркера должна быть максимальная защита. Постепенно все Мстители, кроме Железного человека, начинали понимать, что Пит для него не просто протеже, парень стал ему дорог, как сын. Для всех это было настолько очевидно, и все они, умиляясь, тихо посмеивались над тем, как Старк волновался за Паучка, считая минуты, когда тот опаздывал на «стажировку», которой-то и не было вовсе: Паркер только спал, ел, оставался на киномарафоны и помогал ему в личной лаборатории на постоянной основе.

— Сколько хоть сейчас? — спросил Стива Тони.

— А про день недели уже не спрашиваешь? — улыбнулся тот, за что был «обласкан» презрительным взглядом.

— Роджерс…

— Ладно, не кипятись. Сейчас почти пять часов вечера.

— А… — хотел что-то ещё спросить мужчина, как его тут же перебили:

— С Питером всё хорошо. Они с Нат учат уроки.

— Я не это хотел спросить, Капитан-сосулька, — закатил глаза Старк, а потом неожиданно признался. — Ну ладно, это…

Тони прикусил губу. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что Стив читал его, как открытую книгу. Совсем не нравилось…

Неожиданно его телефон завибрировал. Это была Пеппер.

— Да? — спросил он, надеясь, что его не убьют… Хотя бы не сразу.

— Где вас там со Стивом носит? Гуляйте давайте! Иди и дыши свежим воздухом, старичок, — фыркнула Мисс Поттс. — Отключаюсь, пойду у Питера проверю экономику. Запомнил, что от тебя требуется?

Не дождавшись ответа, она бросила трубку.

— Да вы все издеваетесь… — простонал Старк. — И почему всем не нравится мой образ жизни?

— Я не знаю, что подходит больше под описание: образ или жизнь. Пеппер права, — ответил Роджерс. — Идём уже.

Тони кивнул. Похоже, ему не оставили выбора. Но может, это и к лучшему?

***

Питер сидел за своей партой и сверял свои ответы по тетради Нэда. Пока всё благополучно сходилось, что радовало. Тема по экономике была сложной, и хотя Пеппер почти на пальцах всё ему объяснила, Паркер всё ещё был в себе не уверен. Как обычно, в принципе.

В школе было все по-старому. Ничего нового вообще не происходило: Флэш кинул в него скомканную бумажку и пару оскорблений. Остальные просто его не замечали… Но это Паркеру очень и очень нравилось… Затем прозвенел звонок, в класс вошла Мисс Снайд и присела на край стола, строго оглядывая класс.

— Видит экономика США, я не хотела этого говорить, — траурным голосом начала она, привлекая всеобщее внимание, — но так как вы, вроде как, умные… Хотя я в этом не уверена на все сто процентов. Да и, если честно, то и на пятьдесят — тоже. Скорее на двадцать с хвостиком… И так, о чем это я? Ах да. У нас плохие новости. После уроков мы едем на экскурсию в «Старк Индастриз». Да, я тоже очень расстроена. Только не закапайте мне слезами парты, их только в этом году купили, договорились?

Однако класс не выглядел разочарованным, даже наоборот, был на седьмом небе от счастья. И только для Питера эта ситуация разворачивалась довольно-таки хреново. На него неожиданно все обратили внимание, накрыв волной смятой в комочек бумаги.

— Сегодня все узнают, какой ты лгун, Паркер! — усмехнулся Томпсон, говоря достаточно громко, чтобы слышал весь класс.

— Он не врет, — сразу же заступился за него Нэд. — Да я все, что угодно ставлю, что он не врет!

Конечно, это была метафора, и каждому свойственно понимать ее по-своему.

— Да? Тогда спорим, — парень протянул ладонь. — Если Старк и правда будет знать Паркера, то я извинюсь перед ним на глазах у всей школы, а если я окажусь прав, — его глаза злобно заблестели. — То пусть он поцелует любого парня на выбор к концу экскурсии.

Лидс медлил лишь пару секунд, после чего парни пожали руки, а голова Пита упала на парту.

И вот за что ему такие мучения? Нет, ну серьёзно! За что?

Ему что не хватает жизни Человека-Паука и Уэйда, который любит ни с того ни с сего заваливаться к нему в комнату???

Нет, конечно, общения с Уилсоном для Паука много не бывало. И Паркер это осознавал. А вот остальные явления… не мешало иной раз бы и исключить. Но, как назло, выходило все скверно.

— Потом там определитесь со своей ориентацией, — отмахнулась Мисс Снайд. — Экономика не терпит, когда о ней забывают. И я серьёзно вам говорю — головы в сторону доски развернули!

В классе стало значительно тише, однако шепоток всё ещё нет-нет, а летал по классу. Было очевидно — никто просто не верил Питеру. Конечно, как такой как он, мог быть знакомым со Старком?

_Ничтожество…_

По правде говоря, Паркер даже иногда начинал верить в это. Он был довольно-таки стеснительным и скромным. Но когда на нем появлялась маска Паука, то всё становилась иначе. Все комплексы исчезали, голова становилась чистой от лишних мыслей.

_Личность вторая. Человек-Паук  
Основные качества: смелый, иногда безрассудный (очень часто), с неплохим чувством юмора, покалечить может, но никогда не убьёт.  
Места обитания: задания, крыша здания, там где нет Уэйда._

Питеру нравился Человек-Паук намного больше, чем он сам. У героя не было особых комплексов, у него были всегда хорошие шутки, много фанатов, а главное свобода. Нет, Тони до сих пор жутко его контролирует. Но речь не о том. Просто когда летишь на паутине, а прохладный ветер дует в лицо, ты забываешь обо всем неприятном. И это просто прекрасно.

***

День прошёл достаточно быстро, и класс уже садился в нужный автобус.

Паркер тяжело вздохнул, совсем, как Тони — и зачем только Нэд заключил это чёртово пари? Да, его прекрасно знают в башне, но, Боже мой, он же просто ненавидит любое внимание к своей персоне… Если внимание оказано не Уэйдом, разумеется.

Нэд сел рядом с другом и довольно улыбнулся:

— Ты его сделаешь.

— А я бы посмотрела на то, как ты лижешься с каким-то мужиком, — ответила с заднего места Мишель. — Один поцелуй ничего не изменит, ты же не гей.

Паркер лишь сморщился и прикрыл глаза, потому что он именно им и был. Да, черт! Ему совершенно не нравились девушки! Да и интересовал его только один Уэйд…

Парень покрылся едва заметной краской, уставившись в окно. Ему было стыдно за всё, _что они делали вместе с Уэйдом, за то, что он предложил сделать._ Но тогда это казалось нормальным и естественным… Само собой разумеющимся… Но как только Уилсон исчезал, то Питер закрывал лицо руками, не зная, зачем он делает подобное.

— Пит, мы приехали, хватит смотреть в окно с таким безразличием. Ты меня пугаешь, — Нэд слегка пихнул своего друга в бок.

Тот лишь виновато улыбнулся, направляясь вслед за своим классом. Питер надеялся, что всё пройдёт не очень плохо, слепо надеялся на это. Боже мой, как глупо это звучит, разве у него может быть всё в порядке?

Ребята вместе с Мисс Снайд вошли в башню, катастрофа становилась всё ближе и ближе. Их встретила экскурсовод, которая с милой улыбкой поприветствовала их:

— Я сотрудница Старк Индастриз, можете называть меня просто «Мисс Браун», — Паркер знал её, а она знала его, поэтому парень нырнул глубже, чтобы его не заметили.

— Надеюсь, что не скоро назову Вас «Миссис», — сразу же ответила ей учительница. — Потому что я надеюсь, что мы сможем встретиться завтра на правах граждан США.

— Конечно, Мисс Снайд, — вздохнула девушка. — Я же не смогла не прийти, когда вы мне то же самое сказали в прошлом году, когда приехали с классом? Итак, давайте лучше начнём экскурсию.

Питер вздохнул, пока его не заметили, а если и заметили, то молчат и правильно делают. Парень не хотел, чтобы потом в него тыкали пальцем: ведь в башне со всеми у него довольно странные отношения. Он до последнего надеялся, что пройдёт всё хорошо. Но мечтать же не вредно, да?

Мисс Браун раздала всем, кроме Питера одноразовые пропуска, а на него выжидательно посмотрела. Паркер помотал головой и незаметно указал на его браслет высшего доступа. Девушка поняла его без слов, поэтому просто кивнула.

Экскурсия продолжалась. Флэш громко обсуждал с друзьями то, что Пит — лжец. Экскурсовод хотела было вступиться за него, но Паук умоляюще посмотрел на нее. Браун сдалась.

Питер незаметно улыбнулся, радуясь, что вчера они с Уэйдом немного сломали Пятницу. Зато теперь она молчала и не могла выдать его этим своим «Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер». А так, пока всё хорошо, даже странно, что всё так. Нэд лишь покачал головой, замечая любые движения своего друга. Он прекрасно знал, что Пит стажируется здесь, но зачем же тогда играть в прятки? Лидс вздохнул, парень не хотел, чтобы Паркер выполнял условия сделки. Что ж, полагаю, это было несколько опрометчиво.

— И наконец, лаборатория Мистера Беннера. Это наша предпоследняя остановка. После неё мы пойдём в кафетерий, — осведомила всех Мисс Браун.

— Экскурсия? — спросил мужчина, подходя к ним. Девушка кивнула. — Отлично, ничего руками не трогать. Уши включили, руки убрали, — далее начал рассказывать о приборах, которые находились в комнате. — О, Питер, не хочешь нам рассказать о PS024.

Питер тихо простонал и вышел вперёд под удивлённый взгляды своих одноклассников. И кто его дёрнул изобрести мини-Интерфейс? Сидел бы и тостер усовершенствовал, но нет же, лезет, куда мозги позволяют.

— Это Живой Интерфейс PS024 или коротко Пенни. Она способна контролировать любые электронные приборы на расстоянии пяти километров, — это было далеко не всё, но, пожалуй, классу было достаточно.

— В журнале для ботаников прочитал, да? — хмыкнул Флэш.

— О нет, вы там этого не увидите, — усмехнулся Брюс. — Создатель этого чуда не захотел быть узнанным, поэтому пока совершенствует PS024.

Питер вздохнул, вроде внимание опять на нем не сосредоточено. Парень ещё раз посмотрел на Пенни, она была похожа на живую девочку лет десяти, только холодная с закрытыми глазами, как будто мертвая. Он тихо вышел из лаборатории, надеясь, что о нем забудут. Неожиданно кто-то тронул его за задницу, Паркер уже хотел возмутиться, но увидел перед собой Уилсона и, неожиданно для себя, задорно улыбнулся.

— О, Пити-бой, я вовремя, да? — за маской было не видно, что он обнажил свои белые зубы, поэтому он слегка приподнял её.

— Соскучился? — спросил Питер, впиваясь в его губы.

Их поцелуи были всегда страстными и ненасытными, Паук блаженно застонал, когда почувствовал холодное прикосновения языка в полости своего рта.

— О да, конечно, — проговорил ему в губы Уэйд. — Но может в этот раз дойдём до твоей комнаты, м?

— У меня, блять, экскурсия, придурок, — парень отстранился, соблазнительно покусывая губы. — Но после… я хочу ощутить твой член в моей заднице.

— Звучит, как приглашение, — рассмеялся мужчина. — Постой, это оно и есть! Кстати, я тако принёс. Будешь?

Питер кивнул, протянув руку вперёд. Сейчас это совсем не казалось странным, они всё-таки встречаются, хотя об этом знают единицы, Паркеру же всего шестнадцать, но ему нравятся эти отношения. Боже! Да что только они не делали уже вместе? У Паука с Уилсоном был первый секс. Они вместе как-то чуть не сожгли к чертям Старк Индастриз. Они вместе шутили над новой причёской Нат и о том, что член Тони встал, когда вошёл Стив. Это было для них так нормально и по-своему романтично! Это было просто прекрасно!

Класс наконец вышел из лаборатории и наконец заметил, что Питер со странным мужиком в костюме ест фастфуд. Ребята сразу бросились к нему. Уж больно он выглядел довольным и непринуждённым, сидел ровно, а не сгорбившись, как обычно. В общем, для всех, кроме Мисс Браун это было необычно.

— Паркер, какого хрена ты смылся? Или готовишься к позору? — усмехнулся Флэш. — Ведь тебя Старк не знает.

— Мне убить его? — непринуждённо поинтересовался Уэйд.

— Ты опять кровью пол заляпаешь, — отмахнулся Питер. — Тони будет орать…

Многим стало не по себе от тона парня. Он никогда бы такое не сказал, никогда бы не сказал это вот так. У всех было такое ощущение, что Уилсон мог легко убить, а Паркер и не против. Да, ему жалко, но вот только не жизнь человека, а пол, обыкновенный, но дорогой пол.

— А что он говорит, что ты не знаешь Консервную банку? — усмехнулся наёмник. — Мы же только на днях его стол подожгли, Пити-бой?

— Заебал, — прогнусавил Паркер и притворно удивившись выдал. — Ой, что вы тут на меня уставились? Я, конечно, знаю, Флэш, что ты хочешь меня, но давай не здесь, хорошо? Тут есть один ревнивый наёмник, который не прочь врезать тебе.

— Это он обо мне, — радостно ответил Уэйд, хватая Паука за задницу. — Бля, почему тако так быстро закончилось? Тако? Как так?

Питер никогда не ругался матом, если рядом не было Уилсона. Наёмник был тем, из-за кого всё это происходило.

_Личность третья. Питер Паркер/Человек-Паук с примесью Уэйда.  
Основные качества: пошлый, весёлый (даже очень), может убить любого, совершенно ничего не стесняется.  
Места обитания: Там, где есть Уэйд._

— Питер, Уилсон! Я вас сейчас прибью! — послышался чей-то голос.

— Давай в окно, — хмыкнул Питер, кивая Уэйду в сторону прозрачного стекла.

— Аста ла виста, Пити-бой, а также все, кто мне нравятся намного меньше! — ответил на это Уилсон, срываясь с места.

Наёмник разбил стекло, протаранив его телом, после чего начал падать вниз. Паркера это мало волновало — третья личность всё ещё была с ним. И иногда он отходил дольше, чем требовалось. Вскоре перед всеми предстал Старк собственной персоной, и у него было не самое лучшее настроение. Ему уж совсем не нравилось, что с Питером может что-то случится из-за Уилсона. Он же нагло портит его Паучка!

— Автографы потом, — отмахнулся Тони. — Уилсон опять разбил стекло?

— Но у нас же ничего не взорвалось, — вмешался Питер.

Все удивлённо уставились на него.

Что-что он сказал?

— И на том спасибо, — фыркнул Старк. — Ладно, Питер, иди в свою комнату. Когда сделаешь уроки, можешь пойти в лабораторию. Не волнуйся, твою тётушку я уже предупредил, — продолжил он. — Ну, а теперь, — мужчина достал ручку. — Я могу и расписаться.

Паркер лишь пожал плечами, по-детски показав Старку язык. Нет, это было уже слишком. У каждого в классе отвисла челюсть, исключением, конечно, был Нэд, но и он был возмущён тем, что не знал о том, что его друг так может себя вести. На самом деле никому в это не верилось. Это же Паркер, неудачник Паркер, серая мышь, у которого всё валится из рук, Паркер, который никогда не отвечает на издевки. Это же тихий стеснительный Питер Паркер… Разве нет?

Однако перед ними была абсолютно другая картина. Все видели, что у него есть и другая сторона, которую он случайно показал, как не пытаясь её скрыть, и всё бы получилось, если бы не нагрянул Уэйд.

— О, Флэш, ты же продул пари, — улыбнулся Лидс. — Неудачник.

Мишель одобрительно посмотрела на него.

***

— Он портит моего Паучка, — нахмурился Тони, сидя в своей лаборатории. — Он его совращает, Сосулька, понимаешь?

— Уж лучше это будет тот, кого ты хорошо знаешь, — улыбнулся Стив. — У них любовь, это нормально.

Старк лишь простонал. Кэп должен был встать на его сторону! Так нечестно, просто нечестно. Руки уже сами писали формулы, он уже не обращал на это внимания, он думал о Питере, о своем сыне, и о его проблемах.

— Ты меня бесишь, — ответил ему Тони. — Ненавижу тебя.

— А вот и нет, — покачал головой Роджерс. — Ты меня любишь.

Стив подошёл сзади и нежно поцеловал в его ключицу, дрожь сразу же прошлась по всему телу.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Старк, вставая. — Тебя устроит эта кровать? Да? Нет? Похуй. Я хочу тебя.

Тони притянул его к себе и поцеловал. О да, это было то, чего ему не хватало.

Не хватало им обоим.


End file.
